Cove
The Cove is a secluded bay in Club Penguin Rewritten, located on the southeast shore of the Club Penguin Island, near the Forest. Due to being in close proximity to the ocean, it is a popular spot for surfing and swimming. The Surf Shack is a spot for penguins to lounge and get ready to play Catchin' Waves. Like the Beacon which has a Telescope, The Cove has Binoculars which you can use in order to look at the sea. Items in this room Parties and Events 2017 *During the Puffle Party 2017, the '''Cove '''was the domain for the Red Puffles. There were several red balloons scattered around, a pirate ship on top of the surf shack, and a raft with a crows nest in the water. *During the April Fools' Day Party 2017, the Swirly Glasses could be obtained for free in this room. Around the room, there were some red and white balloons next to the surf shack, a sign that said "Gnarly Waves" and several banners that said "HAVE FUN", "BE SILLY", and "WADDLE ON!!!". There was also a rock that when scrolled over, it would hover in the air, and under it there was a sign that said "Happy April Fools' before being crushed by the rock. Rolling the mouse over it again would show that the sign was now just pieces of wood. *During the Earth Day Party 2017, the Cream Soda Barrel could be found here. *During the Medieval Party 2017, the surf shack turned into a hollowed out tree with another tree that could be climbed onto next to it. There were cream soda barrels and a stump with a target on it. *During the Music Jam 2017, the Easy Island Music stage was located here. There was a sign that said "IT'S JAMMING TIME!" and the Maracas could also be obtained for free in this room. *During the Water Party 2017, a Juice stand was placed here. Players could also collect the Inflatable Duck. *At the Festival of Flight 2017, the shore was blocked off whilst the island was in the air. Dark blue, light blue and yellow balloons surround the area along with two spinning, grey propellers. Signs of clouds and a sun were also placed here. *Once you've arrived at the Brown Puffle Cave for the first time during the Wilderness Expedition 2017, you can quickly access the cave again via a boat that is parked at the Cove. *For The Fair 2017, the room featured the game Feed-a-Puffle. A popcorn stand was also placed at the Cove, with a popcorn machine that could be turned on/off. Other decorations include a Catchin' Waves sign on-top of the Surf Shack, balloons, haystacks, a cream soda barrel and bunting. The stairs down to this area was also re-painted, and so was the Lifeguard's Chair. *At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, the area was covered with heavy rain, creating puddles and putting out the campfire. *During the Halloween Party 2017, the shore was blocked off again because of the heavy storm. The campfire became a spot for monster stories, with books and a fire extinguisher included. There were also spooky decorations such as jack-o-lanterns and a cobweb. *For the duration of Operation: Blackout, the sun was blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. Specifically, the shores had turned to ice, and an emergency light was placed on top of the Surf Shack. Trivia * In the Elite Penguin Force (EPF) meeting easter egg, an entrance to the EPF was teased to be hidden under the black rock next to the Lifeguard chair. ** Currently, there is no known way to confirm that the hidden EPF entrance is actually there, leaving players confused whether to believe the easter egg in the first place. * There are 3 surfboards available for purchase in the Cove, the hidden one being the Silver Surfboard hand item. * The Cove is one of the two rooms where the Go Swimming Stamp can be received, along with the Underground Pool. Gallery Puffle_Party_2017_Cove.png|Puffle Party 2017 April_Fools'_Party_2017_Cove.png|April Fools' Day Party 2017 Earth_Day_2017_Cove.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_Cove.png|Medieval Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-05-24 at 4.24.03 PM.png|Cove Anniversary Party Cove MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Cove.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Cove.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Cove.png|Festival of Flight 2017 WE2017Cove.png|Wilderness Expedition 2017 Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.07.42 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Cove.jpg|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.09.55 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.19 PM.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Cove phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Cove phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Category:Rooms Category:Room Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Permanent Rooms